dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Look Out Below
Look Out Below (親切な宇宙人 いきなりあったよ五星球, Shinsetsu na Uchu-jin Ikinari Atta yo Ushinchu) is the sixth episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. It first aired on March 21, 1990. In the remastered DVD boxed sets, it is renamed Friends or Foes despite the fact that an episode only two earlier, used exactly the same title. Summary Bulma warns everyone to buckle up and tells the computer to begin the landing sequence. Kami's spaceship drops like a rock, then plows through a wooded area, stopping on a dime at the edge of a cliff. Looking out the view-port, Krillin is still skeptical, and Gohan suggests they check for Dragon Balls using Bulma's Dragon Radar. However, before she gets the chance, the ship tips forward and drops over the cliff. Bulma wakes up to see two figures watching over her. They both bear a passing resemblance to Kami, though one is short and stocky. He introduces himself as Raiti, and his taller friend as Zaacro. They tell her they found them at the bottom of a cliff, and gave them "emergency medical treatment", for which Bulma thanks them, then wakes Krillin and Gohan up. Raiti and Zaacro treat Bulma, Krillin and Gohan to a meal, and wish them luck in finding the Dragon Balls. The three of them wonder how the Namekians knew so quickly what their purpose was. After a brief telekinetic magic show by Zaacro, Krillin realizes that if Kami knew so much about people he encountered, it is not surprising that others of his race would too. Bulma asks about the spaceship, and they all go to a nearby storage shed where Raiti and Zaacro had placed it. It has sustained a few bumps and scratches, but is otherwise in good shape. Bulma takes out her Dragon Radar, and it picks up signals from Dragon Balls local to the planet, three of which are pretty close. Bulma produces an air-car from her collection of capsules, but before they can leave, Raiti warns them against using such a small vehicle, what with all the indigenous beasts running around. He offers to take them in his vehicle, a noisy round pod of an aircraft, and they take off. As Zaacro surveys the damage to their spaceship, the others land near the location of the first Dragon Ball. Bulma monitors her Radar while Krillin, Gohan and Raiti search the bed of a river. Raiti finally comes up with it, and everyone rejoices. Meanwhile, Vegeta's recovery in the Medical Machine continues on Planet Frieza 79. The attendant monitoring his condition discovers that Vegeta is once again conscious. He is re-living the battle on Earth in his mind. Back on Earth, Goku gives no warning before throwing a punch as he lay in bed, startling Chi-Chi and the rest of the ward. Chi-Chi clocks Goku in the forehead, telling him to stay still and recover from his injuries. The next Dragon Ball is in an area of ancient ruins. They follow the Radar's signal down a flight of stairs with paintings on the walls. Krillin remarks that the Namekians of long ago look very different from the ones today. Bulma traces the signal from the Dragon Ball to an ancient sarcophagus and reaches inside to grab it. Only then, realizing what she is doing, does she start to scream in terror. Back in the aircraft, Raiti suggests they find one more Dragon Ball before nightfall. Bulma becomes quietly suspicious of the old Namekian's motives. They come across the site of a third Dragon Ball, and land their craft. After getting out, Bulma realizes the Dragon Ball's signal has started to move. Following the signal, Bulma trips into a large footprint. Everyone looks up to see a giant dinosaur, who swallows the Dragon Ball before their eyes. Bulma begins to chase after the dinosaur, and everyone else follows her. Raiti stops the pursuit. Bulma confronts him about wanting to steal all the Dragon Balls from them once gathered. He denies, of course, and before the argument can continue, they hear a pained roar from the dinosaur. Climbing into the aircraft to investigate, Raiti shows them that the dinosaur wandered into a toxic swamp and was being dissolved alive. Raiti knew the lake was there, which is why he stopped their pursuit of the dinosaur, and Bulma apologizes for her accusation. He advises against going after this Dragon Ball, but says he has a diving suit that will last about 20 seconds in the swamp. Raiti hovers the craft right above the dinosaur's skeleton, and a suited-up Gohan jumps in with instructions that after thirteen seconds, they will pull him back up. Gohan finds the ball, but after seven seconds pass and Raiti starts reeling him in, the rope has dissolved somewhat and breaks. Seeing what has gone wrong, Gohan starts paddling for the surface. His suit starts to dissolve around him, and he realizes he will not make it. Turning to face the swamp floor, he launches a Masenko blast, propelling him upward and out of danger. Trivia *In the remastered DVD boxed sets, it is renamed "Friends or Foes" despite the fact that an episode only two earlier, used exactly the same title. This is an obvious production error. * in the remastered Blu-ray boxeset, it is renamed "Look Out Below!" Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z